Danny's Dead Girlfriend
by JJ'sWickedMistress
Summary: When a date with Sam doesn't go as planned, Danny has to decide between staying a superhero or resting his soul. It is up to him what will happen. One shot. Rated for sort of suicidal thoughts.


**Just to let you guys know, this is the first fanfic I ever came up with. So please, No Flames! (If you can't say anything nice...) Please review, if you've read my stories before you know that I love you guys and your opinions, no matter how weird. And by the way, this is only a one shot.**

* * *

**Danny's Dead Girlfriend**

Danny stared out of his window, not caring that all he could see was a bunch of colours run together. Lightining lit up the dark midnight sky, flittering through the clouds like an untamed fire. There was not a noise besides the rain pinging off the window and onto the streets, leaving behind it only silence. Danny unlatched the window and opened it, sticking his head out, feeling the gusts of wind and the rain drops across his pale face. _It seems that it always rains here now, almost as if God is crying for her the way I am, the way everyone is._ The clouds turned the sky a grey-purple colour, highlighted only by the strokes of lightining. With each clapof thunder Danny's heart seemed heavier, the cuts across his arms, deeper. The thunder and rain kept him awake. He would not sleep, he never could. Not since the accident. He heard the sirens on the streets of Amity, and every time he would pause to think "_I wonder if their accident was as costly and fatal as ours. Do they share thesame pain?"_ It seemed to him that no one's pain could ever amount to his. He watched the news, he saw the people crying, screaming for mercy and help. But he was apart from it, as if his whole spirit had been removed from the face of the earth. People didn't care about him, and in return, he didn't care about them either. Even his parents had avoided him some how for the lastsix months. In school, he just sat there, not even doing the work. _Would she have done the same if it had been me? _Only his room was a sancturary, an escape. His room and the upstairs bathroom, they were closed off and safety for him. The only thing he was never safe from was him self. Everyone tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but the feeling of guilt he had was emense and unbearable. Even Tucker couldn't help him. Often, he wondered if even Jazz could have.

But to get to the basic point of the story, the night of the accident, the worst night of Danny's life. It was a tale of a date gone wrong, a scream for help in the rain, a soul that could never have been saved. Danny thought back on it, the same story he told to himself every night in the dark, like a story read to a child to lull them into sleep. He and Sam were going to the annual fall dance, Jazz as their driver, since no one else could drive them that night. Tucker was at home, lucky now for him, he was grounded.

So they got all dressed up, and Danny picked up Sam from her house, it must have been about 9:15 pm or so. She looked so beautiful in that dark purple gown,with the lace gloves and glossy leather corset that fit around her hour-glass figure in perfection. A mesh sash was tied about her waist, gracing her rather wide hips that completed her feminime figure, a perfect figure she'd been born with. She'd put her hair back in short pigtails, and coated her eyelids and eyeline with layers of black. The purple lipstick completed her look. Danny arrived in a simple tux, his sister in a light blue shimmering gown. They joked around and sang songs in the car, nervously mumbling on as they drew nearer, Casper High School in sight. That's the moment where something went totally wrong, something nothing of them had expected or could control. The dirt road was pretty slick from the storm that night, and somehow, the vehicle slipped. Danny couldn't remember much from then, besides the feeling of no control, nothing he could do to save his sister and his girlfriend. He should have been able to, but he wasn't. He grabbed them, he tried to phase them all through the vehicle, but it had just simply gone wrong, and since he had not saved them, he felt as if all the blame was on him. When the vehicle hit the bottom of that hill and stopped, Danny thought he was dead for sure. To his suprise, he woke up, and looked around him. "Is this Hell?" he shouted to the sky. No answer came back to him.

He looked around. Not far away, he saw two bodies, covered in blood and mud. Were they really- oh they had to be. No way had they survived that crash. He'd walked over to them, held them both in his arms. Jazz was most certainly dead, she was cold and did not move. But Sam, his beautiful Samantha appeared to have a stronger will to live. Her eyelids slit open, not able to open all the way due to the severe brusing. It sickened him, the gashs on her face, the unnatural postioning of her leg, her knocked out teeth. "Danny" she began to speak "I wish I could stay with you. Don't worry, I'm not scared, I'm going to the ghost zone. You'll meet up with me again in death, don't let me down. Come and find me, I'll wait for you. Whether you choose then to come with me or stay is your choice. But promise me you shall never find another."

"I promise Sammi. I'd never let you down. I just wish this had not been the day we had to say goodbye." They shared then a final kiss, coming to realize their dreams were crushed. He would never be able to live his life with her, share the early morning sun or even a single kiss. She was doomed to wander through the ghost zone forever more. And still he looked for her in that never ending tunnel of eerie green light. Tonight, he would go back. She was there, and he had to find her, grant her eternal happiness. His superhero career was over, he thought he hurt everyone more than saved them. It was six months after that October 13th, and he felt sure it was his time now. It was time for him to go, whether anyone cared or not was their problem. Only one thing was wrong, he thought, parents should never have to bury there children, especially not both. They would just have toapologize for that. But now, the only person that mattered to him was Sam.

Sam was the person thought of as he slit his pale wrists, as he covered his eyes in dark makeup, as he dressed how she would have always loved him to dress. It was her picture that he bled on, cried on, fell asleep thinking of her. She needed him to make her happy, and he would save her happiness if that was the only thing he could do for anyone. He started to shove his prize possesions in a bag, some video games, his CDs, comic books, anything personal he was entrusting to Tucker. He phased through the wall and went down the street to Tucker's place. He would miss it badly. Putting the bag of possesions by Tuck's bed, he left a note on his PDA saying "Tucker, it's Danny. I'm going to save Sam's soul. I hope you'd understand, I'm giving you my stuff. See you again some day." It was sappy, but it would have to do. He had to get back before his parents got up.

Once home, he turned off his stereo for the last time. He took one more look out the window, and then closed it shut once and for all.

He took a ribbon from his drawer, and looked at all the pictures on his wall. _I'm going to a better place, I'm going to be with Sam now. _No need to remember all of this. He shut and locked the door, and started his way out, phasing down into the basement to the opening of the ghost zone and took one moment to write a short letter to his parents on a post-it note.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to be leaving you so soon. I wish I could stay, because Jazz couldn't. Maybe you'll see me in your quest to defeat ghosts, but make it known that I'm the one they came after, saying I was causing all the disrupt in Amity. Let them know that I've been the one saving them from the dead. I am the young Danny Phantom. Get it? Fenton, Phantom? Your son, Danny"

He walked to the mouth of the ghost zone, and, seeing it was open, stepped inside. "Sam! Sam, I'm here! I'm staying here with you." A pale young lady walked up to him, ragged hair and green skin. Her purple eyes shone. So this was Sam when she was dead. Alien but even more beautiful in Death. She outstretched an arm, taking the ribbon from him, a ribbon that had been tied to the vehicle when it had crashed. "I'm here to give you and Jazz the happiness you deserve. You need me to be here, possibly more than they need me out there." He transformed into his ghostly alter-ego, for the last time, he watched the blinding blue lights surround him. Sam pulled him away from his body, resting his body on the ground. They said not a word, just looked out on the world as the doors to the portal shut. They were closed out forever. The most they had was each other. "Sam, could you truly be happy here?"

"I've said before I think this place is cool. I have a home here now, and my body is rotting in the ground, to dead to return into. And besides, I want to share my Death with you. You have done the right thing, avenging our souls. You will be honoured."

And when Maddie and Jack woke up and saw their son on the floor, they knew they had to just let him go. They knew that just maybe they'd see his spirit, he would come back to them some day. He was buried along side his girlfriend and his sister under the biggest tree in the cemetary, noticeably close to where they'd crashed that night. His epitaph read:

Danny Fenton- A son, a brother and a good friend. One who was truly a hero, he died trying to save the souls of those he loved. 1991-2007 May his spirit rest in peace.

* * *

**Okay, that was more depressing than I remembered, but I just had to use that idea, it was too good to pass up, even though it probably sounds like every other Danny Phantom tragedy. Does anyone have another box of kleenex? At least we know the most famous DP couple is together forever! muhahaha! Any way, hoped you all enjoyed, please review!- JJ'sWickedMistress**


End file.
